Please, Dad
by ZameGun
Summary: (END) Yixing baru pulang dari sekolah, Joonmyun dari kantornya. Dan sebuah kejutan menanti untuk Joonmyun. / Sulay / Joonxing / Yaoi/ Daddykink / DLDR / typo bertebaran. Comeback :" / RE UPLOAD
1. Chapter 1

Please, Dad.

.

.

.

Joonmyun terpekur di ruang kerjanya. Memasang gurat wajah cukup lelah. Wajah tampan itu menatap malas ke arah tumpukan dokumen yang sudah ia cek dan tanda tangani. Syukurlah semuanya beres bahkan sebelum jam lima sore.

.

.

CEO tampan berwajah angelic itu menyandarkan sejenak tubuh tegapnya seraya memejamkan mata. Ia ingin mengumpulkan kembali staminanya sebelum pulang dan menemui 'dia'.

.

.

Mengingat dia, Joonmyun menyeringai tipis. Astaga dia sangat merindukan anak manis itu. Dia pasti sudah pulang ke rumah dan memakan cemilan di ruang tengah apartemen mereka. Yang akan menyambut Joonmyun yang baru pulang dengan pelukan manja.

.

.

Ya. 'Dia' itu miliknya. Yang sangat manis menurut Joonmyun. Yang akan memerah malu saat digoda. Seperti anak kecil, tapi Joonmyun suka. Sangat suka dengan 'dia'.

.

.

Joonmyun membuka kedua kelopak matanya kembali. Ah, mendadak dia merasa segar untuk segera pulang.

.

.

Joonmyun baru saja akan menyalakan mobil saat ponselnya berdering.

.

.

'My Yixing is Calling'

.

.

Itu 'dia'. Seseorang yang sangat berarti bagi seorang Joonmyun. Tersenyum kecil, Joonmyun menggeser tombol hijau pada ponsel pintarnya.

.

.

"Yoboseyo sayang, kenapa?"

.

.

Terdengar suara isak lirih di seberang sana, membuat dahi Joonmyun berkerut. "H-hyung.. Hiks.. Otokkhae?"

.

.

"Yi kau kenapa?" Tanya Joonmyun khawatir.

.

.

"Hyung. A-aku tidak tahan.. Cepatlah pulang.. Hiks"

.

.

"Katakan Yi sebenarnya ada apa?" Joonmyun buru2 menstarter mobilnya. Masa bodoh dengan tidak boleh menelepon saat berkendara.

.

.

"Hiks.. Cepatlah pulang sebelum semuanya terlambat." Suara di seberang terdengar serak dan seperti putus asa.

.

.

Dan Yixing, penelepon yang membuat Joonmyun panik mematikan sambungan sepihak. Joonmyun seketika dilanda kekhawatiran dan panik sekaligus. Segera ia menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Ia harud pulang sekarang.

.

.

Suara langkah Joonmyun terdengar nyaring di lorong apartemen mewah itu. Raut wajahnya mengeras. Ada apa sebenarnya? Setahu dia, Yixing baik-baik saja di sekolahnya. Tak memiliki sebegitu banyak teman, apalagi musuh. lalu apa sebenarnya yang membuat Yixing-nya terisak seperti itu?

.

.

Joonmyun mendengus. Ia percepat langkahnya. Pikirannya melayang hingga ia bergerak cepat.

.

.

Dan Lelaki tampan itu mematung saat ia memasuki ruang kamar tidurnya. Apa yang ia lihat setelah membanting pintu dan meneriaki nama Yixing?

.

.

Wajah tegang Joonmyun berubah menjadi menganga. Kenapa?

.

.

Lihatlah, di hadapannya kini seorang Yixing, kekasihnya yang pemalu itu sedang menungging di atas kasur. Pakaian bagian bawahnya entah kemana. Hanya kemeja sekolah yang masih melekat di tubuh putih mulus itu. Ditambah sebuah bando kucing terpasang manis di kepalanya. Astaga.

.

.

Mata Joonmyun melebar. Ini ada apa? Yixingnya yang selama ini pemalu dan selalu memerah saar digoda menjadi nakal seperti ini. Mereka memang pernah beberapa kali bercinta, tapi Yixing selalu menjadi submisif yang pemalu. Yang selalu membuat Joonmyun gemas.

.

.

Pikiran Joonmyun masih blank saat menyadari ada sesuatu di dalam lubang favoritnya. Bergetar dengan suara yang terdengar sampai telinganya. Sebuah vibrator. Astaga dari mana Yixingnya mendapatkan itu?

.

.

Joonmyun menelan ludah. Sesuatu di selangkangannya mengeras.

.

.

"Yi? K-kau sed-"

.

.

"-Daddyy.. Happy birthday" ucap Yixing dengan wajah memerah, wajah terangsang yang jarang Joonmyun lihat. Terbukti dengan kejantanan mungil yang bahkan sudah mengeluarkan precum. "Ambil hadiahmu daddy"

.

.

Yixing menggoyangkan buttnya kekanan dan kiri. Membuat vibrator di dalam lubang itu ikut bergerak. Memberikan sensasi menyenangkan bagi Yixing.

.

.

"Come on Daddy"

.

.

Mata Joonmyun menggelap. Ini hadiah ulang tahunnya yang begitu erotis. Kenapa tidak? Miliknya sudah berteriak minta dipuaskan.

.

.

Sudut bibir Joonmyun kembali menyeringai.

.

.

"Sure My little Cat. Puaskan Daddy malam ini sayang."

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Special req from grup Sulaynaena nya Eme. hehe. Ugh. Kalian membuatku comeback :"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

.

.

Warn: boyxboy, no edit, eyd ancur, typo epriwer, mesum, yang nda suka silakan pencet back.

.

.

.

.

"Sure my little cat, puaskan daddy malam ini sayang." Ucap Joonmyun seraya menampakkan seringai tampannya.

.

.

.

Yixing, si pemuda manis ini, menatap wajah hyung tampannya yang tertutup kabut nafsu. Sungguh menggairahkan. Lihatlah wajah tegas itu menatapnya penuh intimidasi. Oh, Yixing suka sekali melihatnya.

"Ahhn.. D-daddy.." Yixing mengerang penuh ekstasi saat dirasakannya vibrator yang ia tanam di lubangnya, bergerak keluar masuk. Menggoda saraf-saraf di lubangnya menerima impuls kenikmatan.

"Jawab pertanyaan Daddy." Suara berat Joonmyun menyapa pendengaran Yixing. Membuat si submisif merinding senang. Yixing hanya menjawab dengan desahan halus.

"Kenapa kau nakal begini? ingin Daddy hukum hm?" Lanjut Joonmyun. Vibrator itu masih Joonmyun gerakkan keluar masuk dengan tangan perkasanya.

"Nghh.. Daddy.. Hukum aku.. Nhhh." Jawab Yixing dengan tatapan sayu yang terkesan polos. Astaga Joonmyun mati-matian menahan nafsunya. Sesuatu di selangkangannya berteriak bangkit dari tidurnya.

Joonmyun lantas mendekati telinga Yixing sambil meremas butt si manis. Cukup untuk membuat Yixing kembali mengeluarkan desahannya yang menggoda. "Kau tahu, lubangmu tampak sangat nikmat malam ini sayang"

Joonmyun menyetel vibrator hingga level maksimal. Bokong Yixing yang menjadi favorit Joonmyun, terangkat lebih ke atas lagi.

.

.

.

Angin malam menyergap jendela kamar yang terbuka. Menjadi saksi bisu dasahan demi desahan yang terdengar di ruang itu. Kedua tubuh berkeringat itu sudah tidak tertutupi apapun. Walau begitu, tidak ada satupun yang merasa kedinginan. Keduanya tertutup nafsu yang membuat tubuh itu memanas.

Yixing menikmati bagaimana Joommyun memainkan tiga jarinya keluar masuk di dalam lubang ketatnya. Vibrator yang menghuni lubang favorit Joonmyun itu sudab dipempar entah kemana.

Yixing mendesah frustasi saat ini, Joonmyun seolah sedang menguji kesabarannya.

Astaga, jari itu tidak seperti penis 'daddy' nya yang besar. Pikirnya nakal.

"Daddyhh.. please.. Aku butuh milikmu." Entah keberanian dari mana, pemuda manis kelahiran China itu meraih kejantanan perkasa Joonmyun. Menggesekkannya di pintu hole pink berkerutnya.

"Kau nakal sekali malam ini sayang." Joonmyun terkekeh, diraihnya dagu sang pemilik dimple dan dikecupnya dalam. Bukannya menolak, Joonmyun malah ikut menggesekkan ujung kejantanannya di pintu hole kekasihnya.

Astaga baru ujungnya saja sudah senikmat ini, bagaimana jika kumasukkan seluruhnya, pikir Joonmyun.

Tanpa diduga, Yixing menjilat bibir Joonmyun. Dengan tatapan memohon. Satu hal yang bahkan tidak pernah Joonmyun bayangkan selama ini. Shit. Joonmyun sudah tidak tahan lagi.

.

.

.

Tanpa basa basi, Joonmyun memasukkan kejantanannya sekali hentak. Miliknya sudah berteriak minta dipuaskan.

"Akh! Hyungh!" Yixing melebarkan matanya terkejut. Diremasnya bahu sang kekasih menahan perih yang menjalari tubuhnya.

Kening Joonmyun berkerut, di diamkannya kejantanan miliknya di dalam sana. Namun tangannya turun meremas bongkahan kenyal pantat Yixing.

"Call me Daddy, sayang." Bisiknya penuh intimidasi.

"Unh~ Daddy.. Daddy.." Ucap Yixing sayu, digerakkan pinggulnya tanda sang submisif sudah menyesuaikan diri.

"Puaskan daddy sayang" Joonmyun menghisap leher kekasihnya kuat, menciptakan tanda keunguan disana. Kejantanannya sudah mulai menumbuk hole ketat milik Yixing.

.

.

.

"Ah~ Daddyhh~"

Joonmyun menggeram. Kejantanannya dimanjakan dengan sangat baik oleh Yixing. Desahan kekasihnya ikut memancing nafsunya untuk terus mendaki ke puncak. Digerakkan pinggulnya semakin cepat.

"Yi.. Kau sungguh nikmath.." Dikocoknya kejantanan mungil Yixing yang terguncang menggoda.

"Daddyhh.. Besarhh.. Sekali.. Ughh~" Yixing melingkarkan kaki rampingnya di pinggul sang dominan. Membuat penyatuan mereka makin dalam.

Ranjang yang berderak menandakan betapa cepat tumbukan Joonmyun yang diselimuti nafsu itu. Yixing ikut andil menggerakkan pinggulnya agar kejantanan kekasihnya menumbuk semakin dalam. Desahan dan geraman memenuhi atmosfir ruangan yang terasa panas itu.

Pergerakan Joonmyun pun semakin cepat, tanda ia segera mencapai puncak. Dirasakannya juga denyutan kejantanan Yixing di tangannya yang sudah berdenyut cepat.

"Daddy.. Ahh daddy.. Aku.. Akh!" Wajah Klimajs Yixing adalah yang paling indah di mata Joonmyun. Membuat kedutan di kejantanannya juga semakin terasa.

"Tunggu sayang.. Ugh.. Yixingh.." Ia terus menumbuk meski tahu kekasihnya baru saja klimaks. Tak berapa lama, ia pun mengeluarkan cairan cintanya di dalam hole kekasihnya.

Keduanya terengah, sibuk mengatur nafas.

.

.

.

Yixing tersenyum melihat kekasihnya yang tampak puas setelah sesi bercinta mereka barusan. Dielusnya pipi Joonmyun yang sedang memeluknya ini dengan jemari lentiknya.

"Senang dengan hadiahmu daddy?"

Joonmyun tersenyum. Dikecupnya bibir menggoda kekasihnya, tak lupa lumatan kecil sebagai penutup. "Sangat. Saranghae baby. Gomawo untuk hadiahnya."

Yixing kembali bersemu. "Nado, Daddy."

Disembunyikan wajah Yixing di dada Joonmyun karena malu. Joonmyun tertawa kecil dibuatnya. Malam ini sepertinya ia akan mimpi indah.

.

.

.

End

.

.

.

Omake

.

.

Yixing pagi ini tidak bisa konsentrasi memasak. Tangannya terus gemetar, selama memasak pagi ini. Bagaimana tidak, sepasang tangan jahil terus menggerayangi tubuhnya sepanjang ia bangun hingga sekarang.

Dan sesaat setelah ia berhasil menyelesaikan masakannya, holenya dimasuki dari belakang. Siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan Joonmyun.

Yixing merutuk dalam hati, menyesali menyetujui ide teman sekelasnya untuk berlaku agresif semalam. Ia tidak tahu kalau akibatnya akan membangkitkan serigala dalam diri kekasihnya.

Ia mendesah desah seraya meremat erat pinggiran meja dapur. Kejantanan perkasa sedang sibuk menumbuknya dari belakang.

.

"Daddy.. Ahhh.. annhhh.."

.

"Puaskan Daddy sayang.."

.

Dan biarkan pagi ini dapur menjadi saksi selanjutnya dari kisah panas dua sejoli ini.

.

.

.

Trully END

.

.

.

A.N.

.

Lama banget ya? Hehe maapkan. /bow.

Itu udah kelar yekan? Panas ga? Ga panas? Oke makasih aku emang ga bakat /nangis kejer.

.

Mau ucapin makasyi buat semua readers, favoriters, reviewers yang sabar maupun yang ngomel di kolom review. Kalo ga kalian bawel mungkin ga akan saya kelarin. /kebiasaan.

.

Anak sulaynaena, membernya makin banyak aja. Gaenak kali disebutin satu2. Kepanjangan. Pokoknya makasi. :"v

.

Junmen hyung, hehe. Lope lope aja yak. No bdsm. Punyaku. Lafyu 💝.

.

Ditunggu ripiunya.^^


End file.
